Hetalia Drabbles slash oneshots xD
by Bliinkk
Summary: Short unrelated drabbles  or oneshots , mostly pertaining to RusAme, may include other countries. Rated T lightly Gore/adult themes/fluff/angst/comedy/violence/adult situations/etc. Tread lightly, friends
1. Ivan

Alfred screamed, wordless and muffled by the tears he couldn't hold back. Eyes wide and desperate, he glared down at the bleeding face he held in his bare hands. The warmth of the bright red substance dancing down the pale face was sickening.

"Ivan..." He forced out, a question... a gargled noise of pleads. _'Are you there? Are you Alive?'_

He shook the face in his hands, a low growling yell ripping his already hoarse throat. "Ivan! Damnit, don't..." He gasped, closing his eyes breifly. The pain. the tears. "Don't die, okay? I didn't mean it..."

The body he supported leaked blood, his clothes drenched in red, pooling on the ground below them. Alfred whimpered frantically, his breathing uneven. He wiped the hair out of Ivan's face, smearing teh blood that poured so readily.

"I swear, I didn't..."

_'Never.'_

"I don't want you to die..."

The young nation cried out again, his words failing him. Not now, please no. Not when he just started... Ivan was rapidly paling, the only color being red.

That cold

unwelcome red.

Alfred shook, sobbing over the pale man he held so tightly. A muffled, whispered grunt resounded throughout his whole and he shot up, gasping. "Ivan? !"

Oh, no... it had been him.

A sharp, devastating sadness pushed itself in and throughtout Alfred, and he screamed once more, taking all of his pain and telling the world that he was hurt.

He had died inside.

He wanted to...

The scream faded into a loud sob, his last words to the body he clung to almost incoherant as he held the other as close as he could manage.

With unstoppable tears he sagged, all of his weight just for this man-

this one pale man, bleeding under him.

"I didn't mean it... when I said I didn't love you."


	2. Sunflowers 1

Russia hummed, that everpresent smile hung on his face as his fingers arranged the sunflowers on the windowsill. They brightened America's house dramatically, bringing color to the neutral's that didn't seem to show enough of the younger country's personality, each color blending into the next. How did America live here? He pondered, Finalizing the flowers. Of course, at the present they faced the sun.

Such sweet little Heliotrope.

A small click was heard as the front door closed, followed by muttering and two thumps of shoes hitting the hardwood near the door. Russia smiled as the soft sound of socks across carpet made it's way to his hears, his smile growing more when his name was gently called.

"Ivan..?"

"I am in here, Alfred."

A second passed and blonde hair poked through the doorway, followed by a sleepy face and a sluggish body. Russia hummed a hello as he walked over to pull the nation into his soft coat.

"I thought you were leaving today..."

"I was, but the meeting was cancelled. What is wrong, Alfred?"

America looked up and gave a tired smile, the gesture quickly disappearing as he spotted the flowers. The groggy look was replaced with a cold line as he stared at the windowsill.

"Why are those things in my house?"

"Wha-

He was cut off by a thump as the flowers, along with the vase, fell into the waste bin. America stared at them for only a moment before the blank stare was directed at Russia. "I can't keep them here."

A moment passed.

"Not here."

With that the American brushed passed Russia and out of the kitchen, a faint sniffle being heard from the room across from that one. Russia stood in the center of 'that one', eyes wide with confusion. All he had tried to do was cheer America up, but America didn't...

He looked down toward the flowers he had worked so hard to gather, laying in the waste bin , a few petals scrunched against the dirtied edge.

**Continued next drabble~**


	3. Sunflowers 2

America fell onto his mattress, a muffled 'oomph' coming out from the impact. Stupid sunflowers.

He couldnt even remember why he didn't like them. They were just so...

He rolled over, supporting his head with his hands as he stared up at his ceiling. What did he not like about them? Maybe he didn't like the color yellow? No, that wasn't it.

_"Iggy!" America giggled, running toward the older nation with giant grin. "I have something for you!"_

_England's eyebrow rose softly at the 11 year old boy's antics, folding the corner of the page he was reading, and setting aside the book. _

_"Do you now?" He said as America got closer. "Well then, let's have it."_

_America hesitated, but held out a small sunflower, grinning like he had just been dubbed superman. England stared down at the little flower with distain, standing and grabbing his novel._

_"Really, Alfred, must you waste your time picking flowers? There are more important things to do. You need to grow up." And with that, England walked away, leaving an ashamed little boy clutching the soon dead flower in his stubby hands._

"Oh..." America sighed. "Iggy said..."

"Alfred?"

America turned over in his bed to see Russia standing in his doorway, looking apologetic and for all the world like a small child. "I am sorry, I did not know you disliked sunflowers so-

In a breath, America was across the room, hushing the other nation with a brief press of his quivering lip. Pulling away, he smiled. "No. It's me who should say sorry... They just reminded me of something. I really so appreaciate it, Ivan."

Relief flooded through the older superpower, so much so he pulled the younger into a hug. "That is wonderful, Alfred!"

America laughed, his arms finding Ivan. "Yea... I guess it is." Even sounding hesitant, he couldn't help but chuckle.

In the kitchen, four days later, the sunflowers stretched as much as their stems would allow. _'Just a bit more!'_ They told themselves, _'Just a bit more!' _

Alfred smiled when he saw.

"Hey Ivan, check them out."

Ivan walked over, stopping behind the American and wrapping his arms around the lithe waist. He smiled. "This is quite precious."

There, on the counter forgotten, sat the sunflowers, growing toward the light.

**Aggh that one was really dumb xD**


	4. Alfred

"Ivan!" Alfred yelled loudly, one foot on the conference table as he leaned across to give the bundled nation a nuzzle-er... hug. Ivan smiled and returned the gesture, though in a much more dignified way. Aurthur sighed, resting his head on his hand and returning to his paperwork.

"How are you, America?" The larger man asked, smiling. Alfred huffed.

"I was fine until you called me America..." He pouted, crossing his arms and getting off the table; The aforementioned object separating the two. Ivan sighed, climbing over the thing(more like stepping on it harshly and ignoring it's little table wails for help)and situating himself to stand in front of Alfred.

**"подсолнух... **Are you well?" The frosty giant leaned down, now eye level to the brooding blond, and placed a bare hand on the youngest nation's forehead. Alfred huffed and slapped teh hand away, ignoring the weary stares he was getting from the other nations.

"Why don't you ever call me Alfred?" He whimpered, eyes big. Ivan's own eyes widened and he raised an eyebrow.

"I do not see how this is relevant to your health." He said, brow creasing. Alfred huffed again and stalked off to sit near Kiku, who immediately shifted. Alfred was a Russia-magnet. Kiku knew he would be joined by the childish older power soon enough. The thought made him sigh.

Ivan just stared after the blonde, mouth slack. What had that been about? He mulled it over, brow creased, watching as Alfred disturbed the peace.

...this drabble's awful xD


	5. I'm scared

The tweet of birds could be heard from the open window, a red gleam told his closed eyes there was sunlight. The eyes opened... but he was confused when the darkness didn't leave. He blinked several times, but still, he could not see. He began to panic, feeling his way off of the bed, tripping and stumbling.

"America-san..." He called, voice shaking.

No answer.

He strained his ears for any semblance of sound, and upon not hearing any, started panting.

"America!" His voice was higher now, on the verge of being sobbs. Why couldn't he see. He walked forward, but tripped and hit his chin painfully on the floor.

"Ame-

"Japan?" He heard the soft unstable voice he loved so much and made to crawl toward it, feeling his hands on the floor.

"A-Alfred.. Where are you?"

A pause. Footfalls. Soft hands on his shoulders.

"I'm right here Kiku... What...What happened to your eyes?"

Japan lifted his hands and felt for America's face, crying out happily when he hit glasses and a nose. He rested his hands on America's cheeks and squeezed.

"I don't... I can't... There's nothing... I can't see! Alfred! W-Where are you? Why can't I see you?"

* * *

America stared down at the older country, silently panicking. His friend's eyes were badly burned, looking as if acid had been thrown at his face. There were scars on his cheeks and neck, traveling past where America could see. There were a few on his hands, marring the once flawless ivory skin. It reminded him of the scars littering Russia's shoulders.

"Kiku... wha-

"Alfred! I... Why does it hurt?"

America stayed silent for a moment before pulling his friend close, trying to comfort the man with an embrace, if only that small gesture could do something.

"Kiku... I think..."

Yea... the earthquakes... the spill...

"It'll get better, Kiku." He trembled, pulling Japan closer. Japan clung as if America was the last solid thing, breath coming in rapid pants.

"Watashi wa kowai..."

"Me too, Kiku..."

**The reference to Russia is Chernobyl. It's the worst nuclear accident recorded in history, and Japan is slowly beginning to get to that point. The nuclear traces are appearing here now, and in Washington, the milk is declared "Safe to drink" But also has nuclear traces. The first thing the Japanese did was get rid of the milk; it was the cause of a lot of death in children in Russia.**

**As you can already tell, this is a reference to what's happened with Japan the last few weeks, and how America's really holding them steady and trying to help. Of course, It distracted form the Kadhafi incident and he went on the offensive, causing our wages and safety to slip ever so slightly. Of course, America's on the verge of a war; aiding Terroristic groups, distributing weapons amongst the rebels in hopes to get Kadhafi to back the fuck down. Uhm, so we're shit deep in problems, but again, we're still trying our best to get aids to Japan.**

**Aren't we amazing? :D**


End file.
